


What Started On A Cold Republic City Night

by 2Wedensay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Almost a nice character piece until the smut kicks in, Erotic Literature, F/F, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Light Smut, Smut, Taboo, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: Since she arrived in Republic City, Korra’s met so many new people. She’s made some friends and a few enemies.However one night, Korra gets an unexpected proposition from one of her favourite new people, Tenzin’s eldest child, Jinora.Jinora wants more than just friendship, instead she has some rather adult ideas.
Relationships: Jinora/Korra (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Outside, On A Small Wooden Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spiritual successor to my first ever published story: “Korra’s Airbending”

It’s had been two weeks since Korra had come to Republic City. Despite the initial setbacks of destroying property and being arrested by Lin Beifong. Although she still stood by the fact that what she did was right, she stopped a gang! But maybe she could work on not destroying a shop or two while doing it. Overall though, everything had gone rather well. She’d met with Tenzin and started her airbending training.

The world now knew that the Avatar was back and was living on Airbender Island in Republic city! Soon she’d master her fourth and final element and she’d be ready to save the world. Although in Korra’s humble opinion, she was already ready. She was a master of water, earth and fire. Three out of four was basically four out of four. She was the Avatar. She was unbeatable!

Or so she thought. Turns out she could be bested by a few old wooden airbender gates. Korra grumbled at the thought as she leaned against a railing which looked out onto the sea and towards Republic city that lay across from it. It was late, the lights from the city shone brightly. Korra couldn’t sleep, still not really used to the new time zone yet. She was pretty sure she was the only one awake on the island and decided to go on a short walk around.

Airbender island wasn’t that big. Nor were the buildings that complicated to navigate. Korra got bored quickly. So she did end just simply stand on one of the small wooden bridges and looked out into the distance. She looked at the lights of the city and thought about how they almost mirrored the stars in the sky. She looked at the statue of Avatar Aang. Her predecessor, the one who had built Republic City from the ground up. Not only that he had ended the Hundred Years War. Some say he also unlocked a special kind of bending, one that let him bend the energy in a persons’s body. He did all of that when he was younger than her as well and she was only a teenager! All in all it was lot to live up to. Sometimes it felt a little overwhelming.

“I thought you might be out here.” Korra looked over her shoulder and saw Tenzin’s eldest child, Jinora. She was holding a lantern, it made her eyes shimmer.

The girl didn’t look like she was dressed for bed. She was wrapped in a cloak, to keep her warm no doubt during the surprisingly chilly nights. But under it was her usual airbending attire. There was a soft smile on her face. Jinora was a girl Korra had grown to appreciate deeply. She may have been young but she possessed wisdom beyond her years. She had quickly become her favourite member of the last family of Airbenders. Tenzin was her teacher but he was oh so by the book and so “Airbendery.” They were about freedom yet he was as traditional, conservative and boring as an ice sculpture of an otter penguin in the southern water tribe. His wife Pema wasn’t bad by any means. He was nice and quite the cook but a quite a bit older than Korra and talked a lot about her baby she was expecting soon, and the Avatar could only hear about the miracle of child birth so many times before it began to bore and most definitely annoy her.

She didn’t need to know that her breasts would get bigger during and after pregnancy. She was 17 for spirits’ sake! Besides she was quite happy with the size of her relatively large breasts anyway. Ikki and Meelo, Tenzin and Pema’s other two kids were good. But as much as Korra liked kids, she sometimes did find that they were a little too immature and childish even for her. Jinora wasn’t like that. Korra could have an actual conversation with her. The other Airbender acolytes were just okay. She appreciated their work, don’t get her wrong, but she did often find that they were boring like Tenzin.

But back to the matter at hand.

“What do you mean by that?” Korra raised an eyebrow. Jinora smiled sweetly and walked over to her so that she could stand lean against the railing as well.

“I just had a feeling. I’m usually right when I have a feeling about things.”

“You should become a detective then. Give Chief Beifong a run for her money!”

They both chuckled at Korra’s joke. Jinora leaning against the Avatar as she did so. A small but cool breeze blew through the island causing the younger girl to shiver.

“Aren’t you cold out here?” She asked, drawing her cloak tighter around herself. Korra just smiled.

“I grew up in Southern Water Tribe. I do cold.” Jinora laughed once again.

“Of course you do. Silly me.” The Airbender placed the lantern by her feet and wrapped her arms around the Avatar. One of her hands found one of the older girl’s that was resting on the railing. She gave it a squeeze. “You can keep me warm then.” She whispered. “So what are you thinking about?”

“Oh just about everything. I’m overthinking.” Korra put her other hand over Jinora’s. “It’s nothing to worry about.” They were silent for a few moments, just looking at each other and smiling.

“You’re going to be a great Avatar, Korra. I firmly believe that.” The Airbender told her honestly. The Avatar exhaled slowly, touched by her words.

“Thanks Jinora. It means a lot to me.”

Only then did Korra realise where the girl’s other hand was. She had felt it when Jinora had initially started hugging her but had lost track of until now. During their little conversation, it had slid down stealthily from her waist to the swell of her ass.

“You’re hand’s a little low there…” Korra let her words trail off. She wanted to judge the Airbender’s reaction to being caught. She didn’t break eye contact with Jinora, who in turn didn’t break eye contact with her.

“You’re not moving it away.” The younger girl almost sang. “I thought I was being sly.” The Avatar leant more into the railing, actively sticking her ass out.

“You were but I caught you in the end.” She gave her hips an enticing wiggle. Jinora replied but squeezing one of Korra’s ass cheeks, taking a handful of the ample flesh. Another cold breeze blew past them. This time the Airbender didn’t shiver at all. Instead, let her arms move to Korra’s hips and turned the older girl to face her. The Avatar was all too happy to oblige.

“How far are you planning to let me go with this?” Korra thought for a moment while Jinora let her hands roam. If someone caught them, they’d be in a world of shit. Korra would be seen as a monster. But Jinora was the one who started it. Who wanted it. Despite what her brain was telling her, she couldn’t deny that she found it exciting. Besides the girl was her favourite out of everyone new she had met so far. Who knows? Maybe it would help her learn Airbending?

The younger girl squeezed the older girl’s breasts as her hands moved upward. She gently tapped her slender finger’s on the Avatar’s neck. She gently cupped her face. She waited patiently for Korra’s response.

“Let’s go however far you want to.” She winked at Jinora who let out a squeal of joy. The Avatar leaned down to kiss the Airbender. Their lips locked, Jinora’s first kiss. It was quick and tender. Initially, anyway. It gave way to a much wetter and more passionate make out session that involved the younger girl slipping her tongue into Korra’s mouth. For her, it was bliss.

They broke the kiss, saliva still connecting them. Both panting. The Avatar brushed back a stray lock of the other girl’s hair.

“Tell me, where did you learn all this stuff. I doubt many girls your age are interested in things like this.” Korra gestured to themselves and the intimate position that they were in. There bodies almost pressed against one another’s. Jinora giggled.

“You know I read a lot. You know what one of my favourite books is?”

“What?” Korra was enticed. The Airbender pecked the Avatar in the cheek before answering.

“The Kama Sutra.”

“That’s so hot.” The older girl gasped, her pulse racing. Jinora smiled at her response. She gave Korra’s ass another squeeze. “Just to confirm though.” Korra said, a newfound seriousness in her voice. “The 10 year age difference doesn’t bother you?” The Airbender hugged herself close to the Avatar. “Not at all. I think I’ve got a thing for older girls. What about you?”

Korra smiled and ran her hands up and down Jinora’s slender hips. Her eyes scanning her up and down.

“You’re small, but you’ll grow.” The Airbender scoffed and gave the older girl a spank causing her cheeks to wobble. “In all seriousness, if it makes you feel good, then it makes me feel good. I don’t mind at all. If anything I find it hot.” Now Jinora gasped at Korra’s revelation.

“Who would have thought the Avatar was into kids?” They kissed again. Kissed and chuckled.

“Who would have thought?” Korra echoed.

Another cold breeze blew by. They broke apart and Jinora picked up her lantern.

“I know you’re big and tough but it’s a little too cold out here for me. I’m going to head back inside to my room. You’re welcome to join me.” She started walking away, looking over her shoulder at the Avatar as she did so. 

Korra realised horny she was. How much Jinora had teased her. Despite how wrong this was, Korra just wanted so much more. She started walking after the younger girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is light on smut but the next chapter will be smut heavy and will flesh out Jinora some more. Can’t wait to see you there.


	2. Inside, In An Airbender’s Bedroom

It didn’t take long to get to Jinora’s room. The two were deathly quiet as they made their way through the halls, not daring to wake anyone. Not wanting any interruptions from what started outside.

“Well I guess I better take off this cloak?” Jinora said as she placed her lantern down by her bed stand, bathing the room in a warm, orange glow. She was over the moon. Before tonight she had no idea if her confident approach would work. She’d read so many romance novels and adult ones too. In so many, confidence was key. She was so happy it had worked. If it hadn’t, well Jinora would have been fucked. She would be shamed and perhaps even disowned by her family in the worst case scenario. She’d be labelled 10 year old girl that tried to make a move on the Avatar.

She’d fallen head over heels with the Avatar as soon as she’d laid eyes on her. Somehow her love had only grown since she’d starting talking to her. She was entranced by Korra, not just because she was the Avatar but because she was a strong beautiful woman. She was somehow a perfect mix of alluring dark skin, piercing blue eyes and a body that was both soft in her breast and ass department yet hard as diamonds with abs that could stop a Satomobile in its tracks. The Airbender was old enough to know that this wasn’t just some crush.

She wanted her. Korra made her body physically react. Jinora had never felt this way before. 

She placed her cloak on a nearby coat rack and turned back to face the Avatar. The younger girl slowly sauntered over to her, moving close enough until she could burry her face in the older girl’s breasts. That’s exactly what she did. Korra giggled at the action, the clumsy but well intentioned motorboat. Jinora’s arms wrapped around her waist and gave her ass another squeeze. Again, Korra chuckled, the Airbender was being very forward. Not that the Avatar minded, if anything she thoroughly enjoyed it.

The older girl followed the younger’s lead and let her arms wrap around her. Although she didn’t grope anything yet, she didn’t know if Jinora was comfortable. Before she could ask, the Airbender responded.

“Go for it.” Korra didn’t need to be told twice. She let her fingers sink into Jinora soft ass. It was small yet pert with a surprising aforementioned squishiness. It felt good and the little gasp the younger girl let out made the Avatar feel good. Groping was all fun and good but both of them wanted more. The older girl was impressed by the Airbender, it must have taken a lot to get to this moment, she’d let her lead on a little more.

Jinora pulled back, a wanting look in her eye. Korra wondered what she was going to say. The younger girl wandered around, looking up and down the Avatar as she did so. She sat herself down on her bed.

“Take off your clothes for me.” The Avatar chuckled at the balls on the girl.

“Do you want me to make it slow or fast?” Korra asked in a sensual voice. She raised one of her eyebrows, her hands already finding the seams and edges of her clothes. The Airbender blushed.

“As slow and as hot as possible.”

“Good answer.” The older girl began rocking her hips from side to side. Her hands found the base of her singlet and teasingly began to lift it up. Jinora’s eyes followed each of the Avatar’s abs as they were revealed to her. Her mouth watering. Soon, Korra’s blue breast clad breasts were exposed as she finally fully removed her top. She moved her hips roughly in a circle which made her breasts jiggle. The older girl laughed as the younger girl moaned at the sight alone.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves!” The Avatar teased as she lent over and pushed her breasts together in front of the Airbender to accentuate her cleavage. Jinora blushed but nodded rapidly.

“Well duh! You’re doing very good by the way.” Korra flipped around and bent over briefly, her ass almost directly in the younger girl’s face.

“Oh I know.” The older girl gave it an enticing shake. Jinora bit her lip, desperately wanting to touch but equally desperately wanting to let the sexy show go on. The Avatar hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her fur pants. In a single fluid motion, she pulled them over her large, round ass. The Airbender moved a hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her clothes. Korra was wearing matching blue panties and she made her dark skinned ass cheeks dance by bouncing her waistband under them with her hands.

“…You’re killing me.” The Avatar fully removed her pants, her shoes and her socks.

“Good.” Korra turned to Jinora, now clad only in her underwear. “Now I’m the only one undressed here?” The younger girl practically ripped off her Airbender garb. She sat on her bed in her own set of underwear. A beige bra and matching beige panties. She gestured for The Avatar to come closer. The older girl did so and once both of them were on the bed, the Airbender pulled the cover over them.

The two lay on their sides, staring at each other. Blue eyes staring into brown and vice versa. Korra rested one of her hands on Jinora’s small yet rather curvaceous hip. Her fingers lightly slipped under the waistband of her panties, not far enough to properly touch her but just enough to tease.

“Now.” Korra tone was tentative, “are you sure you want to do this?” Jinora nodded.

“Positive.” The Airbender groped one of The Avatar breasts. They both smiled.

“We can stop anytime. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me, okay?” The younger girl nodded again.

“Okay.” There was a dash of confusion in her face, that and hesitation, like she was embarrassed. “Can you show me what do? I want to please you when you please me.” Korra just chuckled and gave Jinora’s ass a squeeze.

“You don’t need to do that.” 

“I know but I want to.”

She moved her head forward to kiss the Avatar. Their kiss was long and loud. Jinora half thought the wet sounds from their mouth would wake up her family but the taste of Korra’s mouth was too good. After a few minutes of kissing, both girl’s hands groping as they went, the older girl pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting them. She licked her lips, breaking the trail.

“Okay. I’ll show you what to do.” The Airbender smiled, she momentarily turned around to her bed stand to blow out her lantern. The room went dark but not pitch black. Moonlight still filtered though Jinora’s window bathing the two in silver. It was…romantic in the younger girls mind. She’d read so many books where two true lovers would sleep with each other in the moonlight. True lovers. Her and Korra. That thought made her feel so, so good.

“Okay, Jinora, follow my lead.” The Avatar removed the Airbender’s bra. The Airbender did the same to the Avatar’s. Then she removed the younger girl’s panties and then the older girl’s panties were removed just the same. The two were naked in bed together. 

Korra pressed her hand against Jinora’s pussy. After a moment, Jinora, gingerly, placed her hand against Korra’s.

“We’ll go easy tonight.” The Avatar gently began to slide her finger inside of the younger girl. The Airbender gasped in pleasure, her toes curled and she threw her head back. She had never experienced anything like this before.

“It feels so good!” Jinora squealed. She tried to return the favour but due to her state of euphoria and inexperience all she managed was to clumsily move her finger into Korra’s pussy. The older girl”s breath hitched but it was obvious who was doing the better job and who was getting the most out of it. It didn’t matter though, the Avatar got off on the fact she could give so much. She bit lip, loving the sight of Jinora’s face, a face that had been twisted in pleasure. She let her finger move back and forth, the Airbender instinctively rocked her hips to meet her. 

Jinora was a little bit of a natural born slut it would appear. Korra increased the pace of her finger, causing a loud and long moan to escape the Airbender’s lips. The younger girl realised she was far outmatched. But this did not stop her trying. She started moving her own finger, making it move even faster than the Avatar’s.

Korra was taken aback. Although the younger girl’s technique was non existent, the sheer speed was something else. She couldn’t help but moan herself. This got a smirk out of Jinora, who was happy at the result of her actions and redoubled her effort, wanting to hear the Avatar moan again. The older girl lifted one of her long, strong legs over the younger girl’s, moving their bodies even closer together. They both started rocking their hips, the Airbender’s bed began to creek and shake due to their movements. A brilliant idea suddenly arrived in Jinora’s mind. She moved her head close to Korra’s chest and in one fluid motion took the Avatar’s nipple into her mouth.

“Damn…” The older girl moaned. “If you really want to impress me, you should add another finger.” The younger girl did just that, letting a second finger enter Korra’s pussy and letting it move just as quickly as the first. Now the Avatar curled her toes.

Korra didn’t want to add another finger into Jinora’s, she might hurt the girl. Instead she used all the techniques she’d learned over the years. She started drawing the symbols fro each element with her finger in the Airbender’s pussy. Funnily enough, when she started drawing air, Jinora’s back arched and she came. 

Unluckily for Korra, this made the younger girl’s fingers stop as her orgasm wracked through her body. The Airbender tried to do something, anything as utter bliss flooded her. Her body twitched, her eyes slammed shut and she bit down hard on the Avatar’s nipple. Luckily for Korra, her nipples were extra sensitive and they made her go over the edge and she came as well. She removed her finger from Jinora’s pussy and as she enjoyed her orgasm, she gave the younger girl’s ass a satisfying squeeze.

The two them held each other close. Cumming and cumming. Their breathing was shallow and after Jinora released Korra’s nipple, she pulled back and the two stared at each other tenderly. They were sweaty and tired but unmistakably happy.

“So are you going to sleep through here tonight?” Jinora asked. Korra cocked an eyebrow.

“I can’t leave you here all alone can I? I reckon you’d be lonely without me.” 

The Airbender wrapped her arm around the Avatar’s waist and gave her ass a squeeze.

“Most definitely.”

“Well, I’ll have some explains to do if someone walks in on us tomorrow.” She let out a yawn. “Either that or I’ll have to get up early tomorrow.” Korra kissed the younger girl. “I hate mornings, they’re evil. I’d much rather sleep in.” Jinora buried her head back into the Avatar’s breasts, this time using them as makeshift pillows. 

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” The older girl chuckled.

“Oh I know you will.” She let out a yawn. A yawn which made the younger girl yawn as well. “Well, Goodnight Jinora” 

“Goodnight Korra.” The Avatar closed her eyes, letting her breath slow and waiting for sleep to take hold of her but Jinora kept her eyes open and stared up at the older girl for a few moments.

“Korra?” Her voice was hardly a whisper.

“…yeah?” The Avatar already sounded half asleep.

“I really enjoyed myself tonight.”

Korra smiled.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay


End file.
